Sensation
by xerisa
Summary: Neji helps Tenten make her boyfriend, Sasuke, jealous. But why do these old feelings suddenly come back? [NejiTen]
1. Do You Love Him?

**Summary: **Neji helps Tenten make her boyfriend, Sasuke, jealous. But why do these old feelings suddenly comes back?

**Disclaimer: **No

10Neji10 

"Please, Neji! Please!" Tenten begged while she clasped her two hands together and made that hideous puppy face. Whilst, Neji tried his best to just ignore her as he walked. But Tenten was in a persistent mood today.

"Oh don't be such a bastard, Neji. Come on!"

Neji glared at her in response, finally stopping his little walk. "Why do I have to be the one who'll pretend to be a close friend of yours when Lee can do it?"

Tenten scoffed. "Ew! Gimme a break, Neji, I don't want to barf."

Neji smirked. "So, what brings you to this idea?"

"Well, I noticed Sasuke ignoring me occasionally"

Neji raised a brow. "And that bothers you?" He asked still with a calm face on. Tenten rolled her eyes, "well yeah, genius!"

Neji smirked and said, "all right." He agreed as he witnessed Tenten with that particular look again. The look that says: OMG, NEJI! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

From too much glee, she jumped and embraced him tight. "Arigato, Neji." She failed to realize how uncomfortable Neji got when she did that. His whole body tensed and his face heated to a bright shade of pink! He stood, still deciding on what to do.

Meanwhile, Tenten's expression changed to something that seemed like a depressed but sincere one. Her cuddle tightened as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt something strange in her. Something she felt a long time ago. Something she felt only for Neji and no one else.

Unfortunately, Tenten got back to her senses. She pulled away and smiled shyly at Neji. "Gomen. I was just so happy." Tenten grinned broadly. "So perfectly happy!"

10Neji10 

Neji yawned as he sat on his wooden stool in this particular restaurant called, Ichiraku. Tenten was peeking outside, waiting for his boyfriend, Sasuke, to appear so she can finally show her sign of suspicion. "Dang, where is he?" She mumbled once in a while.

Abruptly, she saw Sasuke with Sakura! About time.

She jumped beside Neji and caressed his arm. "Oh Ne-jii!! You are so _funny_! Gosh, I can't believe it! OMG!! You're soooo awesome. Giggles." She acted, deliberately turning her voice to some high-pitched shit.

Sasuke halted slightly, and turned to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Tenten giggled by her self-proclaimed victory.

"Sasuke-kun? You coming?" Sakura called.

In reply, Sasuke nodded once and walked away.

Tenten peeked outside and cursed simultaneously. "That worthless son of a bitch! When I get near him I'll wring his scrawny neck! I'll skin him alive and stab mercilessly that bitch! Drat! How can _he_ ignore _me_? Me?! Of all the people, _me_?! Oh big mistake, Uchiha Sasuke! Big mistake. Wait till… Grr! No, I mean, GRRRRRR!! That asshole! That bastard! Shit! Fuck. Those effing, backstabbing idiots!"

Before Tenten could continue her long speech concerning her hatred, Neji decided to talk. "Shut up and breathe."

Tenten inhaled and exhaled deeply, her eyes piercing everything she saw.

"Look, Tenten, will you think for a moment?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Where do you think would they go?"

Tenten gasped. She punched her left palm by her right fist. "I…" Pause. "I don't know."

Neji sweat dropped against his will.

"I was almost impressed by that look of yours." He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, according to my always-right calculations, they shall be heading on a…"

10Neji10 

"GOD DAMN IT, NEJI! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THEY'RE THERE?!" Tenten screeched, her face flushed from embarrassment. "Well it was worth a shot." Neji defended.

"Idiot! That perverted guy thought… something… hideous!"

"I tried to tell him we're not there to rent a room!"

"That's because people only go there when they want to! And with that nasty grin of that guy, he thought we have… perverted things on our minds!"

Neji rubbed his chin playfully, "strange, but I really do think they're there."

"Great! So what do you want us to do? Check every room?"

Neji blinked. "Is it all right with you?"

"HELL NO!"

"Why? A motel seems to be the place that they'll go to."

"You and your stupid calculations!"

Neji decided to not answer her and instead they walked, thinking of some place that they could find Sakura and Sasuke. While they were walking silently.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Neji almost jumped! But noo, he shouldn't act OOCish since that would be so un-cool. Heh heh.

"They went to Ichiraku!"

Neji slapped his forehead, but that was hard ain't it? Since his protector always covered his wide forehead. "We were just there, Tenten."

"Mou, maybe they were misleading us! You said so yourself. Your calculations are always right! But my drop dead gorgeous and oh so witty boyfriend mislead us, making us believe that they went to a motel!"

Neji cupped his hands in his pockets. He was afraid. Afraid that she would notice his trembling fists (Oh I _love_ writing this fic). "… Okay, let's check."

10Neji10 

"So, if we sneak out without being noticed we could—" Sakura's statement was cut short when Tenten suddenly came in.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! How dare you two talk behind my back! YOU HORRIBLE MORTALS!" Tenten screamed. Neji followed her with his two hands covering his ears.

All of a sudden, Neji covered her mouth and sighed. "Don't mind her. She just bumped her head."

Tenten protested in a muffled kind of… way.

Tenten glared at Neji as he dragged her to a chair. He read her defiant stare and he knew perfectly what it said. "What are you doing here again?" Neji asked.

"Like what a normal person would do in an eatery." Sasuke answered coldly.

"I meant, other than that." He stated and added silently, "asshole."

"We were planning what we would do to the mission that Kakashi assigned us." Sakura replied with a sweet smile. Tenten shot her a cold stare. She dared herself to raise a certain finger that would be very, _very, _VERY bad.

Neji noticed this and he warned her. "Don't even contemplate." He whispered.

Tenten stood there in silence, a forehead protector wrapped over her lips. Of course, Neji had to do that to shut her up because… who knows what she'll say.

10Neji10 

Tenten untied her forehead protector and strapped it on her forehead (which she could've done earlier but she knew she wasn't really _that _mad.)

"Mou, Neji," she called. Neji turned back and saw her with an unusual expression. "Have you noticed something earlier?"

Neji raised his brow and wondered what she was talking about. "Something?"

Tenten suddenly made a clone and that clone transformed its appearance to a seductive looking woman. "Okay, Neji, flirt with this bitch."

Neji didn't actually know how to flirt. So, he just neared the clone slightly, a slight tinge of pink stained his pale cheeks. By this, Tenten fumed up and her aura became deadly!

Before she can do something bad, Neji tapped the clone and it disappeared. "What was that for anyway?"

Tenten smiled. "Reality check?"

"Reality check? Waaait a minute, what does that mean?"

"Nothing." Tenten answered quickly. Too quickly. She decided to walk away after saying a small 'bye'. However, Neji interfered. "Wait," he called.

Tenten did not turn back. For she feared that if she does, she may find herself falling for him once more.

Finding herself being hurt again by his inconsiderate words. She was _just _a sparring partner, _after all_.

"May I ask you one question?" Neji started.

She wasn't really that important to him, was she? That was why she decided to move on. And when, she got the attention of Uchiha Sasuke, she swiftly chose him instead because somehow, she wanted to find happiness, too.

"Tenten…"

…

"Do you love him?"

And her answer was…

10Neji10 

**A/n:** CLIFFY!! Nyaharharhar! I'm so evil!

Anyway, I can't believe I wrote that! But I have to say, my divider's so awesome!! Seriously. 10Neji10! Yeah, baby, it suits well!


	2. Why, Neji, Of Course!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… Sad.

**-**

…

"What a stupid question!" Tenten tried to laugh the question away; she nervously walked away. However, Neji didn't let her. "Answer my question, Tenten!" He commanded.

Tenten stood up straight, a stiff expression on her face.

After a few minutes of silence, she swiftly switched her view to him. "Why do you care?" She scoffed.

"Because I…" _Love you. _"Because I… I'm your teammate." Loser.

Tenten fell silent and afterwards a smirk crossed her face. She laughed in that proud manner. "You're _just _a teammate, _Hyuuga Neji_." She spat out and walked away as the tears finally spilled out.

And Neji?

He cursed himself, if he had said _I Love You _just like how he had thought, then she would've been breaking up with that Uchiha and Sakura would be happy, Neji would be happy, everybody would be happy!!

_You're _just_ a teammate, _Hyuuga Neji

Those words made his chest tighten with distress. And his mind reminded him how familiar that was.

Flashback… 

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten greeted with a pretty smile. Neji acknowledged her by nodding once. And by this, Tenten and Neji switched to Attacking Position. Yeah, they started training as soon as possible.

Ah, the daily routine.

Alas…

Neji inactivated his Byakugan and stood up with an emotionless face.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, slightly panting.

"I should ask that to you."

Tenten gasped inwardly, somewhat taken back by what the prodigy just said. She smiled a little. "Nothing's wrong." She twirled a kunai and threw it towards him, but as she threw it, many other weapons came flying towards Neji.

Still, Neji was persistent, as he activated his Kaiten, he was too preoccupied by his thoughts that he stopped his technique without realizing that there was one more weapon ready to hit him!

Tenten took in a sharp breath, unable to react as the sharp shuriken stabbed his arm. **(1)**

Blood started to drip.

Tenten neared him and what he expected did not come. "You idiot!! What were you thinking?" What a compassionate friend she was.

Neji rolled his… pupil-less eyes(?). Before she aided his injury, he gripped her wrist tightly. "You're the one who is troubled here, Tenten. What is wrong?" He said firmly.

Tenten ignored the question and jerked away her hand. She pulled the sharp weapon from his skin. Still, he kept a straight face on, being the numb person he was. Jeez. Ahem, but of course, he was more concerned of what was bothering Tenten.

Meanwhile, Tenten poured water from her container. Afterwards, she said, "okay, I cleaned the wound, we just need to dress it up."

"What is wrong with you?!" He asked once more, now with a louder tone.

"Is it bad to be concerned of my teammate?" She answered with an angered look on her face.

"That's not it." Neji turned away.

Tenten growled. "Idiot! It would get infected if you don't treat it right away!"

He smirked and aimed his smugness on her. "Why do you care?"

Tenten blushed intensely. "Because I… I…" Her hands balled to fists as she struggled to say the words. "Because you _what_?" He spoke with minor irritation in his voice.

She heaved a sigh, "Because I love you." She said in the most casual tone she could muster.

He was speechless, but then again, a proud grin showed upon his face, he said coolly, "you're _just _a teammate, _Tenten_."

Just A Teammate.

End Of Flashback 

-

The Next day, with Tenten…

She rested her chin on her palm, as she sat on that wooden stool with a glazed look on her face. She was currently inside the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, not minding the heavenly bowl of noodles before her.

"Tenten?"

She heard her name being called and he sat on the chair beside hers.

"Sasuke," she started. "Have you ever loved two people at the same time?"

Sasuke blinked as she said that. "What makes you ask that?"

She shook her head and smiled at him warmly. "Never mind! Hey, I've got an idea. Let's spend the whole day together. Isn't that fun?"

He looked away from her. "Tenten," he whispered. "I'm sorry but I came here to say…"

…

Will he break up with Tenten?

"I came here to say…"

Will he break her heart like what Neji did?

"To say…"

…

"I'm leaving for a mission, now. I won't be back for a few weeks."

Tenten felt relief flood through her. And at the same time disappointed. "Oh. Who with?"

He looked as if he knew that she wouldn't like the answer. "With Sakura."

Tenten nodded indifferently. "Who else?"

"With Sakura… only."

Tenten shook her head and smiled sarcastically. "Oh, so you're now sharing a mission with Sakura _only_. Wrong answer, Uchiha Sasuke! _I'm_ going with you."

Sasuke didn't seem to agree. "It's not good to oppose the Hokage's decision."

"Then who would I be with while I'm in your mansion? My landlady kicked me out of my apartment last week, hello? You're going to leave me alone in that scary, gloomy, completely enormous mansion of yours?!" Tenten offended.

Sasuke grinned. "That's why I'm here, I came here to also say that…"

"You'll be staying with our friend until I come back! That way you won't be lonely."

Tenten's jaw dropped.

She raised a brow. "What _friend_?"

"Why of course! I found you two here yesterday and I thought maybe it would be fine with you because you two were getting along easily."

Tenten twitched. "Don't tell me it's…"

"Neji, of course!"

-

**A/n: **YEAH!! I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have enough humor on it, but I promise it would lighten up by the next chapter!

– Of course you probably expected Tenten to scream, "NEEEEJIIII!!" Like what those dramatic movies does, but in real life, for example, you see a truck about to hit a stray dog would you have a time to scream, "RUN!!" of course not, you would be too shocked to react, right? Well, I wanted my fics to be more realistic. Heh heh.

A Little Something From Next Chapter… 

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU?! You? The biggest bastard that I've ever met? The completely stuck-up, inconsiderate jerk that ever walked on Earth?"

"Hey, _I _helped you in your time of need."

"OH YEAH? Hello? You even made me come into a motel!"

"Gasp! Hyuuga Neji, you're a disgrace!"

"It's not what you think!!"


End file.
